


Scorpion

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Jensen Has a Crush, M/M, Unrequited, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: Jensen and Jared are soul mates.  You'd think that would be better news than it is.





	

“This...” Jensen says, falling into the seat across the table from Jared. He blinks a few times and puts his cup of coffee down without even bothering to taste it. “This can't be right.”

Jared blows a long breath out from between his lips and hunches forward, hands curled around his own cup like it holds all the answers, instead of sixteen ounces of chai vanilla hot chocolate goodness. Those are pretty much his thoughts exactly. This can't be right.

Jared's been looking forward to finding his soul mate for as long as he can remember. He used to dress up in his best clothes when he was just a little boy, picked flowers from his momma's garden and practised walking down the aisle in his backyard, daydreaming of his perfect someone. The last thing he'd ever expected was to learn that his 'perfect someone' was Jensen Ackles.

“I mean are... Are you sure?” Jensen asks, face twisted and desperate and if Jared weren't so mystified himself, he'd be a little offended.

“I don't know, Jensen!” he snaps. “Are you sure?”

Jensen flinches and Jared takes a breath, closes his eyes. Of course he's sure. He knows, just like he knows Jensen knows. Something went off inside him last night, right there on the dance floor while he was pushing back against a nameless piece of muscle. His eyes had caught Jensen's at the bar at they'd both just sort of... stopped. And they knew. Right before Jensen slammed back his shot and made a bee-line for the door.

Jared's heart fell into his stomach and his pie-eyed, shiny plans for white picket fences and family barbeques and falling in love all over again every night under the stars went straight to Hell.

Jensen fucking Ackles.

Jared hates him. Not that they spend much time together. Jensen was Jared's older brother's college room mate, so they do know a lot of the same people, especially in a mid-sized town like theirs, but their circles of friends overlap only peripherally.

And he's a douche. Sure, he's ethereally handsome and he's kind of funny and when Jared can separate what he says from who says it, he's pretty smart. But he's also distant and superior and a little bit slutty. He looks down on nearly everyone and he treats his one night stands (which he has a lot of) like jokes and Jared has always felt bad for them, worse still for the poor soul who'd end up with him.

Funny how life works, sometimes.

“Sorry,” he says. “Sorry, I just. It's not like I want this, either.”

He doesn't want it, not even a little bit but the itch under his skin that's telling him he needs to get closer to Jensen, needs to wrap Jensen up in his arms and his legs and hold on until their hearts beat in time is only getting stronger.

“Right,” Jensen tells him, pulling his cup of coffee closer, tilting it and then pushing it away again. Huh. Jensen's nervous. That's odd. “Right, so. I have my truck. I guess we can go pick up your stuff. My place isn't huge, but it's more than big enough, I'm sure.”

“Wait,” Jared frowns, sitting up straighter. “What makes you think I'm moving in with you?”

He is, of course. He doesn't think he could take spending that much time away from Jensen at this point, but why they hell does Jensen just assume it's his house they're moving to? Sure, Jared still has two roommates in a shitty third floor apartment just off campus, but that shouldn't be for Jensen to decide.

Jensen, the asshole, just stares Jared down until Jared sighs and rolls his eyes, starts to relax back in his chair.

“Fine,” he says. “Fine, yeah, I'll move into your place. But...” he pauses and shifts in his seat, bites down on his lower lip. His itching is only intensifying, spreading from his shoulders down his spine. “Shit, can we...?”

Jensen lets out a quick burst of breath and stands up so fast his chair shoots out from behind him.

“God yes,” he says, reaching over to grab Jared's arm. Good to know that Jensen's feeling this Hell just as bad as Jared is.

Jensen leads him out of the coffee shop and into his truck and five minutes later they're naked on Jensen's bed, Jensen between his legs with his ankles hooked around Jensen's waist and his fingers digging deep grooves into the meat of Jensen's shoulders.

They're not even fucking, is the weird thing.

Jared always thought that finding his soul mate would result in the most devastatingly hot and needy sex of his admittedly short sexual history but he's surprised to find that that's not the case.

Oh, he wants Jensen to fuck him. He can feel Jensen's erection pressed along the crease of his ass but neither of them is making the necessary adjustments in position and rhythm to finish this off.

Jared wouldn't mind if Jensen did, but it's not something he needs. It's not and he thinks – just for a split second he thinks – maybe this means they're not really soul mates, maybe it was a mistake.

But he gives that thought up before Jensen even asks, “How many people have you fucked?”

“Excuse me?”

“How many people have you fucked?” Jensen asks again, letting out a slow, wet breath along Jared's neck as he nestles closer.

“Yeah, I heard you,” Jared answers, half outraged, half sexually frustrated, half frustrated because he doesn't necessarily want sex. Yes, he's aware the math doesn't add up. “How is that any of your business?”

Jared doesn't see Jensen roll his eyes, but he can feel it. Fuck being soul mates. It sucks so far.

“Relax, Casanova,” Jensen orders, swivelling his hips a little. He breathes in and out, almost like it's a relief and his arms slip underneath Jared to tighten his hold. “I'm just sayin'. This soul mates bullshit isn't just about sex. All those people you've been with before” (all two of them) “It didn't feel like this. This is...” He breaks off and Jared waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. Not for a while.

“It's like it's too hot, right? Itchy? Something that'll only calm down when we're close?”

Jared's hand moves up and down Jensen's back, he tilts his head to press a small, delicate kiss to Jensen's jaw. A test. It's not bad.

“I'm sorry this happened to us. To you. And I know you don't like me.”

“You don't like me either,” Jared counters, grip around Jensen loosening as his need does. They're close now, close enough. Jensen's not going anywhere, not permanently. They're coming home to each other every night.

“No,” Jensen agrees. “But if I'm being honest, I always kind of had a crush.”

“On me?”

“No, on Keanu Reeves.”

Jensen rolls off him, then. He lies down next to Jared, puts a hand on his stomach with just enough pressure to hold him still. Jared whimpers a little, his legs twitch and jerk now that Jensen's no longer between them. He feels empty. He doesn't need Jensen closer, not in that itchy way. This emptiness is something else. Fuck. Just... fuck.

“But... you were such an asshole.”

“Yeah, well, I don't like you.” Jensen shrugs and rolls onto his back. His hand is still on Jared's belly. “But you're hot. And kinda cute. And now you're my... Fuck, I can't even say it. But. Anyway, we're stuck with each other, now. And... I guess I'm saying it could be worse.”

“Be still my heart,” Jared deadpans.

“Hey, I'm saying I can make the best of this, jackass. I know we don't like each other but maybe we can push through that.”

“Yeah,” Jared says, staring up at the ceiling. “I don't even like you but I need you, you know? I guess we could... Fuck it, I don't know.”

And he doesn't. He doesn't know what it is he needs from Jensen or what exactly his problem is. He just knows that he's naked and vulnerable and in bed with a soul mate he despises. What is his life?

“We don't have to know,” Jensen tells him, infuriatingly calmly. “Shit, half the fun is figuring it all out, right? Think of it as an adventure. It's not like we have a choice.”

Jared shakes his head because that can't be possible. Jensen can't possibly be the reasonable one, here.

"So... you want me take care of that, or..?" Jared asks, nodding down to where Jensen's still hard against his leg. Huh. Jared is, too. He doesn't think he actually wants to have sex with Jensen at this point, but it probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

“Nah,” Jensen says. His hand settles around the side of Jared's ribs and he kisses Jared's shoulder. “It's okay. It's going to take a while, I get that. I need that, too. But let's not lie to ourselves, or each other. I've had my eye on you for a long time. This... I didn't want this for us, but it could be worse.”

“You want to wait,” Jared says, disbelieving. “You want to wait to have sex with me because you want us to be... ready?”

“That's about the size of it,” Jensen agrees.

“Are you.... You're serious.” Jared looks him in the eye and his resolve crumbles a little bit more. Jensen's a better man than Jared gave him credit for. “Okay then. Okay, you promise you won't push for sex and I promise I'll give us a shot.”

“Like you could fight it,” Jensen says, smiling as he rolls back over Jared.

Their lips meet and Jared's heart squeezes and aches and he thinks no, no of course he can't fight it.

It's their nature.

END


End file.
